1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an image display method and an image display device capable of displaying real images or computer graphic images by providing a sense of actuality or reality thereto.
2. Description of Related Art
A wide viewing angle range must be obtained to display realistic images. The size of a display screen must increase to display realistic images when using related art image display devices having a cathode ray tube (hereinafter “CRT”) display screens or liquid crystal display screens, and more particularly, an image display device to display the images by projecting them on a projection surface of a projector. As a result, the price of the image display device increases, a large space is required for projecting images, and power consumption increases due to the wide viewing angle range.
In addition, when three-dimensional image data, such as computer graphic images are displayed on a two-dimensional plane display screen, they are generally displayed by using various projection methods, such as oblique projection, isometric projection and one-, two- or three-point perspective methods. However, these methods have various defects. For example, the displayed images are unnatural because the three-dimensional images are displayed on the two-dimensional display screen.
The related art also includes methods of displaying images on a plurality of surfaces to display realistic images. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-253773 discloses a three-dimensional display device.
This related art method displays images on outer surfaces of a polyhedron, for example, a cube, namely it displays images by detecting viewpoints of a user, calculates how an object will be viewed from each viewpoint.
Accordingly, the images can be displayed with reality as if the user saw the object in various angles. That is, more realistic and actual images can be displayed.